camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mamiya RZ67
}} Introduction The Mamiya RZ series of cameras to date consists of three models: (a) the original Mamiya RZ67, introduced in 1982; (b) the Mamiya RZ67 II, introduced in 1995; and © the Mamiya RZ67 IID, which was introduced in 2004. The name "RZ" was derived from the Mamiya RB67, where "RB" stands for revolving back. Originally it was thought that the RZ series would replace the RB series, but this did not happen, today the Mamiya RB67 Pro SD and the Mamiya RZ67 IID are still being sold new. The RZ models can use many of the RB components, such as lenses and backs, but with limitations, as the RB series cameras are completely mechanical, while the RZ lenses have Seiko #1 electronic shutters and electronic components are used throughout the camera. Being completely modular, the camera can be configured in many ways. Lenses, viefinders and backs can all be exchanged and full auto exposure is possible with some of the finder options. The RZ models can mostly be found in studio settings, but as they are now quite affordable in the used camera market, more of them are in the hands of enthusiasts, who also use them on location. Camera Body The RZ67 camera body is box-shaped. As the system is completely modular, the body needs to be connected to at least a lens and a back to function. There are several viewfinders, which can be attached as well. While the original body design remains almost unchanged to this date, the body has undergone some changes over time. The original RZ67 featured a shutter speed dial with only full speeds from 4 seconds to 1/400th of a second. The RZ67 II and IID feature half speeds as well. The RZ II and IID feature upgrades to the electronic components, including a safetylock for most types of backs when the dark slide has been removed and a fine-focusing knob on the right side of the focusing gears. The RZ IID features a built-in electronic interface for digital camera backs. Focusing is achieved through a rack and pinion driven bellows, which extends by 46 mm and allows very close focusing with wide angle and normal lenses. Mamiya RZ67 backs The RZ67 is a true multiformat camera. Originally designed for 6x7 cm 120 and 220 roll film, film backs also exist for 6x6 cm and 6x4.5 cm formats. The 6x6 cm back supports 120 and 220 film through a pressure plate, which can be rotated, while the 6x7 cm and 6x4.5 cm backs come in two versions, dedicated to 120 or 220 film respectively. With the Mamiya RZ67 II model II 6x7 cm and 6x4.5 cm backs were introduced, which feature two film counters in order for one of them to be on top of the back regardless of the orientation (portrait or landscape) of the back. In addition to the roll film backs, a Polaroid film back for 660 type film (currently only Fujifilm FP-100C, FP-100B and FP-3000B is available) exists. The film format of this back is 7x7 cm with 45 degree corners. To obtain 6x7 cm images on the Polaroid film, the last models of this back supported two metal masks (landscape and portrait). Earlier Polaroid backs could be modified to take the masks as well, essentially by drilling two quarter-sized holes into the metal mask to override the safety locks. A Polaroid 545i back was manufactures, starting in 1995, which could also be used for quickload sheet film. This back is probably the only one without a film speed dial and electronic contacts, which communicate the film speed to the camera body.Most types of Mamiya RB67 backs can also be used after attaching the Mamiya RZ G-Lock adapter. The film speed of Mamiya RB67 backs is not communicated to the camera though. Compared To There were two other major competitors who manufactured 6x7 cm cameras, Pentax and Bronica. The Pentax 67 looks like an oversized 35 mm SLR and is not as modular as the RZ as there are no interchangable backs and Polariod film is only supported in especially modified cameras. The Bronica GS-1 does not feature a revolving back and therefore is smaller and lighter than the RZ. Unfortunately, the Bronica GS-1 also does not feature bellows focusing, therefore the lenses cannot be focused as close as most of the Mamiya RZ lenses can. Bibliography * P. 169. * Bob Shell (1995) Mamiya Pro Guide, Hove Foto Books, Newpro, Faringdon Oxon., UK, ISBN 0-906447-76-3 Links In English: *Mamiya RZ67 at Wikipedia *Mamiya RZ67 at medfmt *Instruction manuals Mamiya and accessores manuals at www.orphancameras.com by Mike Butkus *Mamiya RZ67 II Review in ephotozine (2001) by David Tarn *Mamiya RZ Lens Table by Christoph Sensen *Mamiya RZ Closeup Tables for Film Backs by Christoph Sensen In French: *Mamiya RZ67 on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand In Japanese: * The 6×4.5 and 6×7 SLRs in the Camera Museum of the Mamiya official website, covers the original RZ67 Professional Category: Japanese 6x7 SLR Category: Mamiya Category: M Rz67